Sick
by ezap3
Summary: Someones Shirochan is sick.  And that certian somebody is going to make him all better. HitsugayaxHinamori Fluffiness


Ok new fanfiction. First attempt at this lovely couple, and there is slight humor at the end so yea. Got inspired from when I was sick a few weeks ago. So Hinamori is going to take care of her Shiro-chan hehe he. Major fluff is ahead Yippe Kai Yay. Here I go!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Sick

"Shiro-chan I've got some papers for you!" Hinamori chirped as she slid open the door to the tenth division's office.

"Hina-mori its Ca-apitan Hitsu-ACHOO!!" he sneezed with a few sniffles following. After his sneeze papers flew everywhere and the room became a little colder.

"Histugaya-kun are you ok?" Hinamori asked as she walked towards the capitans desk. She set down the papers and leaned over to put her hand to his forehead. But her hand was lightly slapped away.

"Hin-nam-mori I-mm f-fine" the silver haired boy shivered. Dispite her friends protests and lies saying he was 'fine' ,which he clearly didn't know the definition of, Hinamori gently placed her hand on the capitans head and pulled it back when she felt that her friend was burning up. Captian or not he was definatley sick. But her Shiro-chan kept on writing and filling out reports he had to do.

"Don't lie to me we both know you are sick." she folded her arms across her chest and gave a smirk. It was the kind of smirk that said 'Don't even try it I know when you're lying to me and I'm so much better than you cause I can tell.'

"I AM ACHOO" after his huge sneeze Hitsugaya went into a fit of coughing. He dropped his pen to cover his mouth as raspy coughs came out. After the episode he just picked up his pen and began writing as if nothing had happened. Every few seconds he wouldu run his hand under his nose in hopes to stop the running. Hinamori had enough of her friend acting like a child (even though he was sort of one).

"Shiro-chan you are sick, and you are coming with me" she said feircley as her hands gripped his wrists to make him stop writing. He knew that she would be persistant in making sure his health was ok, and he didn't want to deal with a mad Hinamori when he wasn't feeling good. So he would have to swallow his pride and give in.

"Alright." he sighed. Hinamori's look changed from stern to happiness back to stern within three seconds. He began to sniffle over and over. Hinamori rolled her eyes and got a tissue; she then held it up to Hitsugaya's nose.

"Blow" she demanded.

"What?" was his muffled response.

"I said blow" she stated. He took in a big huff of air and blew so hard his ears almost popped. "Good" she said as she discarded the mucus filled tissue in the trash can next to the desk. Histugaya sat back in his chair ready to somewhat rest but Hinamori lifted him out of the chair. He didn't walk with the posture he normally did but he felt worse when he was walking than sitting. She was leading him to his bedroom. When they got in she made him shed his capitans cloak and change into his sleeping haori and pants. Once he came out of his bathroom Hinamori ushered him into his bed. "Now stay here until I come back" she said. Hitsugaya muttered a small 'whatever' and rolled onto his side.

Hinamori ended up going to the fourth division for some help. She described the symptoms to capitan Unohaha. All she said was that all the tenth division capitan had was a bad case of the flu. Unohaha handed her a small bag with various medicines inside and gave her a cheerful smile saying 'you can handle it'. But Hinamori wasn't sure she could. It's like what if she mixed up the medications. But after a few minutes of re-explaining the contents of the bag Unohana sent Hinamori back to the tenth division.

Evening was staring to settle as she walked back to her friend. She opened the door to Hitsugaya's office and walked down a dark hallway and into his room. Hinamori smiled when she saw her Shiro-chan lying on his back breathing heavily in a deep sleep. Honestly, Hinamori always worried about him, Hitsugaya was such a work-aholic he barley rested anymore. She felt his forehead and his fever was leaving. So Hinamori just sat there waitng for him to wake up.

She had been sitting there for about two hours. All she did was watch her best friends chest rise and fall, rise and fall as he breathed through his mouth. She was getting drowsy and her eyes started fluttering.

"You can lay with me if you want." a quiet voice said snapping her awake.

"WHAT HUH! Shiro-chan you're up capitan Unohana gave me medicine for you."

"Oh" was all he said. Histugaya always hated medicine. It was like really bad liquid candy...gross. Hinamori began digging through her bag and just gave up and dumped the contents out on the floor. There was a small bag with things that looked like candies, some goopy clear stuff in a small cylinder,a small spray bottle with red liquid inside, and two boxes of tissues. Hitsugaya began coughing after a few minutes as Hinamori was reading the labels on the bottles. She looked at the candies and handed one to him.

"Here it'll help you with your cough." He was hesitant at first but then just put it in his mouth. He started sucking on it like a candy, just because he didn't like candy doesn't mean he doesn't know how to eat it. The lossange began to soothe his throat and had an odd mint-ish taste to it. He had a few sniffles and soon enough Hinamori was holding a tissue to his nose ordering him to blow. She looked at the stuff in the cylinder and unscrewed the lid. Hinamori undid the upper part of his haori. Both of them began to blush, but most of all Histugaya cause he didn't know what Hinamori was doing.

"H-Hinamori what are you doing?" he asked and began to cough because the cough drop was gone, and she gladly handed him another.

"It says apply onto your chest and inhale deeply." she said pointing to the label on the cylinder.

"Oh" he said. Hinamori took some of the goopy stuff out of the container and rubbed it onto his collarbone. At their awkward skin contact their shades of red deepend.

"Okay can you breathe?" she asked. He inhaled.

"Well sort of." He could feel his sinuses opening up and he could start to breathe. "Ok I feel better, I'm gonna go back to work." Hitsugaya said trying to get up.

"Oh no you arent." Hinamori said as she pushed him back down onto the futon.

"Fine but I don't see why I have to rest I feel-Achoo!"

"See you were lying to me! If you think you're fine you aren't. I'm gonna have to stay with you all night to make sure you don't do paperwork."

"FINE! Cough."

"FINE!" It was quiet for awhile. Neither one of them spoke. But Hinamori was persistant on staying awake and making sure Hitsugaya didn't go off and make himself even more sick. Hinamori's body began to sag and droop. She was tired but she had to stay awake. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the shifitng of sheets.

"Get in" Her eyes opened to see her Shiro-chan lifting the covers and ushering her in. She took of the black part of her Soul Slayer uniform and put it aside. Hinamori slowly crept under the sheets and next to him. She could hear Histugaya's struggle to breathe normally and a few small coughs on the nape of her neck. Hinamori grabbed the bag of cough drops and handed the bag to him.   
"Thanks for taking care of me Momo." Wow she didn't expect him to accually say her childhood nickname. She turned around to look at him. All she could do was smile, her Shiro-chan looked so defenseless and innocent with his nose all red and his eyes puffy. Unknowingly her hand rose to feel his forehead, his fever was somewhat there but then her hand began to make its way down to stroke his cheek. Suprisingly, he leaned into her touch.

"You're fever may be coming back which mean-" she was cut off by his lips. Hinamori was completely suprised and began kissing back, but it ended as soon as it started.

"Well thanks." Before he could think about what he had just done Hitsugaya could feel a pair of warm lips on his own. Was Hinamori kissing him?! Indeed she was. Histugaya began to kiss back. His tounge asked for entrance to her mouth and she opened greatly. Neither of the both wanted to know how long they were kissing for but they soon had to come up for air. The two teens looked at each other and they turned beet red. But both when both of thier blushes left Hinamori's only stayed.

"Achoo Achoo Achoo." Hinamori began to sneeze. Hitsugaya put a hand to her forehead.

"Hinamori you're sick."

"No Achoo I'm Achoo Not Achoo"

"Yes you are."

"Well its you're Achoo fault." she heaved and snorted. Hitsugaya grabbed the box of tissues and held one up to Hinamori's nose.

"Blow" he said.

"What?"

"Blow" She blew but it seemed all to familiar to her. They both situated each other with more chest rub, cough drops, and tissues.

"Ya know what." Hinamori asked.

"What?"

"Being sick isn't all that bad."

"Cough Cough Cough Cough are you serious why?"

"Cause I get to spend time with you."

"Go to sleep Momo."

In the morning Matsumoto came in to check on her capitan. "Hey cap-ohhhhhh" Matsumoto looked at the sight before her. There was her capitan sleeping with his arm draped around Hinamori's waist. Both had red noses and were snuggling on a tissue, cough drop, and cough drop wrappers infested bed. Mastumoto began laughing to herself "good thing I open your window during the night while you sleep capitan he he he." she walked out not wanting to wake the sick lovebird, but before she left she took a few snapshots of them...

Fin

I just wanna say that this is my absolute favorite pairing on the show Bleach! Hitsugaya and Hinamori are the cutest couples ever! And I am so exstatic that Bleach is on adult swim weekdays now! Well I wrote this when I was sick and I was lying in my own cough drop infested bed. He He

Yea press that button down there and review.

P.S. I got some pretty sweet stories so check out my profile, and read my stories.

much love,

ezap3


End file.
